supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 2
Supernanny: The Theory 6 (2000 points) Best Worst #Webeewize Unyubeekuku ~ WHAT THE SERIOUS (bleep)?!?!?! BECAUSE OF YOU, KARMIN'S "ACAPELLA" CHART PERFORMANCE, CALVIN HARRIS AND ELLIE GOULDING'S "I NEED YOUR LOVE" CONTINUED CHART PERFORMANCE, GLOBEVOTE X, AND THE GVB CHART BECAME SCRAPPED!!! GET BENT, YOU ARTIFICIAL VANDAL!!!!! I HOPE YOU GET A CHILD WHO IS BORN PROFOUNDLY AUTISTIC, DEAF, AND BLIND, AND ALL OTHER 50 CONDITIONS, BECOMES DIAGNOSED WITH AN OVARIAN CYST, AND DIES BEFORE AGE FIFTEEN, YOU EXTREME (bleep) TALKER!!!!!! GROW THE (bleep) UP!!!!! #Maggie Wilson ~ I STRONGLY DISAGREE!!!!! SUPERNANNY: THE THEORY 6 IS PATHETIC, AND PLANKTON IS REALLY PATHETIC!!!!! SOPHIE IS A (bleep)!!!! GEMMA, ALYSSA, AND REICHERU ARE ALSO (bleep)S!!!!! #Sharpay Finster ~ NO! I HATE YOU! GO AWAY AND DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! #Oliver Lake ~ DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN! NOT A STEP CLOSER! #Lester Simpson ~ (bleep) OFF, YOU PATHETIC VANDAL!!!!! Satoko Chaiko (nee Tensha) (2010 points) Positive Negative Yuko Todaro (nee Chaiko) (2030 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I HATE YOU, DEMONIC POWER C***SUCKING MOTHER****ER! YOU MARRIED A CRAZY POWER DORK AND I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! 5thCent Entertainment (2060 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ No offense, but I did not really like it when you blocked Plankton. He's nice. #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I blocked WooManEater, now I don't HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON TO DO THAT TO PLANKTON-SAMA! YOU ARE A LIAR, YOU TOLD WOOMANEATER, THE OTHER MEGA-VANDALS AND THE S0i GANG F***ING LIES, AND YOU SPREAD RUMORS ABOUT THEM BEING PLANKTON'S SOCKPUPPETS JUST TO TROLL YOU, THAT'S THE REASON WHY THEY HURT US! THEY WERE FRAMED! YOU LIED TO THEM! YOU'RE A FRAUD! BLAMING PEOPLE WHO DONE NOTHING WRONG! Chartfanlover was right, you are acting like a traitor! not Plankton-sama! YOU CAN'T EVEN RIP OFF BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! OR ANY OTHER FEMALE VILLIAN, THAT WAS HORRIBLE OF YOU! #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: "What she did is a failure at life and she is useless! Both of you have equal Asian music. Plankton charts more than you! I'D RATHER WATCH 4KIDS YU-GI-OH! ZEXAL!") #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: Not a step closer to me!) ThePlankton5165 (2100 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ He can be nice at times, even thought he gives Alessandro an advantage a beating me. However, he doesn't do it because he wants to, he does it because he has to. To show how bad*** the Todaro family line is, and I disagree with that, He knows I dislike Giuseppe Todaro, and I think Giuseppe is an annoying little traitor, I sometimes get annoyed with him, but I truly care about him, even though he gives Alessandro an advantage and 5thS*** has no right to block you for being innocent. #Sophie the Otter ~ Yeah. You're one of my friends into being the creator of the SNFW! Negative #Iama Selfishdude ~ THERE IS NO OTHER CHART VANDAL OR TRAITOR! IT'S ONLY YOU! YOU!!!!! Category:Lists